


A Hero to Me

by mblue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, No Smut, Stony - Freeform, Supportive Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mblue/pseuds/mblue
Summary: Small one-shot where Tony accidentally confesses how much he hates himself and Steve is not having it.





	A Hero to Me

Tony huffed in amusement, his cool, bored facade still covering his true feelings.   
"Why would anyone want me? I'm just a man in a suit. I'm sarcastic and volatile. I'm an asshole. If I didn't have money no one would even talk to me. Face it, sweetheart. I'm the fakest, most dishonest person you will ever meet."  
Steve could tell Tony didn't mean for all of that to slip, because now, the billionaire's breathing was shaky, and his eyes showed anger and... hopelessness?   
"That's not true, Tony. And you know it," The captain says sternly. Tony laughs. A loud, very fake laugh.  
"Do I? I mean, everyone hates me. Hell, Capsicle," Tony looks up at him. "I hate me."  
Steve seems to fume at this, eyes narrowing and a low growl coming from the back of his throat.  
"Anthony Edward Stark. The man who built an entire suit of armor out of scraps from a junkyard in the middle of the desert, the man who escaped from terrorists with barely the blink of an eye, the man who fought to win back his company when it was taken from him, the man who invented weapons and medication and unbelievable inventions that I don't even know the fucking names of! Nick Fury saw your potential, your talent, and made you the first avenger! You've saved everyone in this room at least once, and saved my life countless times! You fight with not only your money and power and suit, but with your brain and heart and guts! You are a hero, more of a hero than I will ever be!" Steve was practically yelling by the end of his speech, glaring angrily at the man sat across from him.  
"How can someone so amazing be so fucking blind," The captain adds.  
The entire room stares at the two, eyes wide, breathing stopped, heads turning to study both of their expressions. It is the quietest it has ever been in that conference room, every person unsure of what to say, and way too afraid to break the silence.  
Tony leaps across the table and kisses Steve. Their lips collide heavily, probably painfully, and it shocks the whole room- probably even Tony. When the genius pulls back to stare at Steve for any reaction, the captain's eyes are blown, his cheeks red, and his mouth slightly agape.  
Tony struggles to find an excuse. "I... Uh-"  
Steve grabs Tony's collar and yanks him back towards his face, kissing much better than last time, one hand holding the billionaire's tie and the other curling in his dark hair. The rest of the room starts to cheer, yelps and hollars echoing off the walls. In the back of the crowd is a snort.  
"Fucking knew it," Natasha smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
